


Match Maker

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new Snoke approved match making service. Hux is not pleased with his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Maker

Hux was dressed in his most casual civilian clothes. He didn't tend to wear them, even when off duty, but he didn't want to overwhelm his date. Hux knew that his identity was going to be a surprise to his partner. After all, no one on the ship came close to him in rank. It was what had prevented him from dating in the past. The new matchmaking service had Snoke’s approval however, and participating, while not mandatory, was strongly encouraged.

He was surprised to find that the algorithm the program ran had matched him with someone that wasn't entirely disagreeable. They were able to respond with some knowledge about current political affairs in various systems, shared his affection for late empire propaganda literature, and seemed to be a true believer in the mission of the First Order. Hux had found too many people just paid lip service, but they had spoke passionately about bringing order to the galaxy. 

He combed his hair once more before he left. It was regulation length, so there wasn't much to style. He knew it was ridiculous to worry about how he looked. No doubt the other person, likely an officer, would be impressed enough to have been matched with him. One of the most important parts of dating after all was the social status to be gained and in that Hux was a catch. 

He entered bay 7-D exactly five minutes before their meeting time. He scowled when he saw a tall figure looming in the shadows. Kylo Ren was the last person he needed to see right now. He took in the awkward fitting tunic he was wearing and the embarrassing ponytail he had his shaggy hair in. Hux had always thought there was a strategic reason that the other man wore a mask. Helooked ridiculous without it.

"Nice turtleneck," Kylo said with a sneer. Hux gritted his teeth. 

"Kylo. What are you doing lurking outside of your quarters? Shouldn’t you still be in there moping about your latest failure?" he asked, watching the way Kylo’s ears reddened with anger.

"I'm waiting to meet my match from the new program. You probably haven't tried it yet, it requires you to have a personality to match," Kylo said.

Hux froze. "No," he said in complete denial, "You can't be here to meet your match."

"No?" Kylo asked. Then he gave Hux a quick once over, eyes widening in comprehension. "No."

“I should have known from the ridiculous interpretations of Force and Power that it was you. Of course you’d believe that Sith Lord Verish was a political genius,” he said with disgust.

“The revered Sith Lord Verish defeated his enemies at every turn,” Kylo paused and shook his head in frustration, “No. I’m not going to stand here and argue texts with you. I’m out.” 

"Where are you going?" Hux asked, striding to keep up with the retreating man.

"I'm going to go have blasters shot at me and forget that this ever happened," Kylo said dramatically. 

"You can't. The program requires a complete hour meet up and a subsequent report written about it by each party. You can't opt out of it after five minutes. There's protocol," Hux explained. Kylo was such an ignorant child sometimes. He followed Kylo all the way to the training rooms, ignoring the confused looks his officers were giving him. 

"Out," Kylo ordered the two soldiers who were using the room to spar. He went over to the control panel and began to type in a code.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you train Kylo. We have several conversation topics we have to make our way through to be able to successfully file our reports on this interaction," Hux said. He watched in distaste as Kylo reached behind him and pulled off the black tunic he was wearing, dropping it on the ground. Two blasters were lowered from the ceiling, both pointing at Kylo.

“If you get injured I’m not calling a medic,” Hux said as he backed up to stand against the furthest wall. Kylo continued to ignore him. Hux managed to not flinch when the blasters went off. Kylo halted the plasma beams with an outstretched hand. Hux pretended not to watch as the other man halted two more, muscles flexing as he kept all three suspended. He’d read field reports about this particular trick, but it was the first time he’d seen it up close. He watched silently for several minutes as Kylo manipulated the beams, pushing them back and forth, forcing them to go against their currents.

“As impressive as you no doubt think this is, we still need to get through the questions,” Hux said. He was getting bored. He had better things to do with his little free time.

“Then ask them,” Kylo said. 

Rolling his eyes Hux pulled up the conversation areas on his pad. He'd already memorized them, and written down and memorized his own answers. He'd been planning on impressing his partner with the thoughtfulness of his replies. Now he just sighed as he read off the basic 'suggested questions' "What do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

He watched as Kylo flexed his shoulders, pushing the red beam of light back an inch, before letting it move forward two inches. Hux waited for a response, sending as much negative and annoyed energy as he could in Kylo's direction. With a grunt Kylo finally responded. "Training."

 

Hux scowled and checked a box. "What formative experiences have shaped your belief in the mission of the first order?"

"Pass," Kylo said as he combine all three beams into a tight ball and slammed it against the impact box. Hux scowled. He asked three more questions, getting one word responses for each.

"How would you describe your spiritual beliefs?" Hux asked, frustrated and annoyed. He prided himself in the thoroughness of his reports, but there was no way this write up was going to be satisfactory. 

"Aren't you supposed to be answering these questions too?" Kylo said as he turned to stare at him. Hux noticed he had worked up a sweat. Droplets made their way across his heaving chest down to the dark trail of hair on his stomach. He hadn't realized how physical Kylo's use of the force was. His outfit and masked usually hid the effort he put into his actions. 

"You haven't bothered to ask me any of the questions," Hux replied, pointedly not looking at Kylo's dark nipples. "It’s not my problem that you aren't going to have enough information to fill out a report."

Kylo frowned and moved over to sit down across from Hux. "What is your spirituality then?"

This close he could smell the way plasma and sweat mixed together on his body. "I'm not spiritual. I model my ethics after the philosophies of Mun Bi in The Poetry of Politics and Power."

Kylo actually laughed at that. “Of course you do. And your formative experiences?"

"I come from a political family. When I was young my father took me on a tour of all of the old strongholds of the Empire. Seeing them inspired me and made me realize that the galaxy could be better, stronger than it is."

Kylo’s answers remained short, but he actually listened to each of Hux’s answers, alternating between making fun of him and asking ridiculous questions in response. 

"No Kylo, I did not sleep with my mentor, you deviant,” he said, face reddening. “Not everyone has sex with each person they come in contact with.”

Kylo gave him a look. “Is that suppose to imply that I do?” He seemed more amused than offended.

“Your sex life hardly concerns me, but I am the one that has to sign off when my officers fill out the proper fraternization forms and their partner fails to,” Hux said.

Kylo wrinkled his nose, “There’s forms?”

“Yes. I’m not at all surprised that you didn’t realize since you have never filled one out despite the fact that I’ve seen your name on more of them than I can count.” 23. Hux had received fraternization forums from 23 different officers about Kylo Ren over the years. He wasn’t about to admit he knew the number though. It wasn’t like he cared, he’d always just been baffled that otherwise intelligent and capable officers had made such poor life decisions. 

“I bet there’s not a single form with your name on it,” Kylo said. 

Hux went back to the list of questions, “What are your goals in a relationship?" he asked.

"Sex," Kylo responded crudely. Hux didn’t give him the satisfaction of giving the answer a response. “You?” 

"The same as any normal adult, I desire an alliance and an expanded social sphere," Hux said.

"Not love?" Kylo asked. 

"Don't be a child Kylo."

Their meeting ended up lasting over two hours. Kylo tended to veer off topic or get mad and go on rants about how wrong Hux was about key historical events. He’d gotten up to storm out of the room twice, but had been unable to let Hux get the last word in and had ended up sitting back down with a glare. He’d spent the entire time shirtless.

Hux looked over his completed report and checked the details of the program again.The same notification would appear if one said no versus if both said no to meeting again. He still hated Kylo, but clicking no seemed like admitting defeat. If they weren’t going to have another assigned meeting it was going to be because Kylo had opted out of it, not because he had. Hux wasn’t a coward. He clicked yes and submitted it.

A notification appeared immediately to set up a new time for the second outing.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=334138#cmt334138


End file.
